Fearless
by XxAccioNevilleLongbottomxX
Summary: When I was a little girl, my father use to always say "It is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not." I guess I never truly understood what it meant until I was the one that was hated for who I was.
1. What Started It All

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will not (even though how much i want to be) ever be J. K. Rowling so therefore i do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

When I was a little girl, my father use to always say "It is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not." I guess I never truly understood what it meant until I was the one that was hated for who I was.

* * *

When I was eleven, just like everyone else, I received my Hogwarts letter. I was ecstatic beyond belief. I was going to the school where my parents and all of their friends had their adventures, heartbreaks and triumphs. The place where magic was created everyday. My happiness had taken a turn for the worst soon after arriving.

There was about 15 children standing at the front of the Great Hall waiting to be sorted into houses by the sorting hat itself just like Victoire said. The word excited didn't seem to grasp what I felt. I felt free, like I was flying, the wind blowing through my hair. I was called back to reality when someone shoved me. I looked up and realized my dad, Deputy Headmaster Neville Longbottom, had just called my name. I ran up the steps and the sorting hat was placed on my head.

"Charlotte Longbottom, just like you parents aren't you? Ah but what is this? I believe you have a bit of your godmother in you and the women you were named after, don't you?"

"I guess so. My mom always said I am my grandmothers granddaughter. I was also named after someone who was friends my my other grandmother. Emmeline Vance was her name." I said proudly.

"So it seems." the sorting hat chuckled. I didn't know the Sorting hat laughed...

My eyes found the Gryffindor table. I longed to be sorted into Gryffindor just like everyone else, to just be able to sit there.

I looked over at James but he wasn't looking at me, he was eyeing my sister.

"Figures." I whispered.

"Someone has a crush on the eldest Potter."

"No I don't." I quickly retorted. "Besides he doesn't even like me anyway."

The sorting hat sighed "I see you wish to belong to Gryffindor but I believe you child are the hardest I have ever sorted. You see you are so brave and courageous, yet you are sly and have ambition. You are intelligent and witty yet kind and caring. You have the characteristics of every house but I think Slytherin is out of the question though, you wouldn't survive there for a couple of more years."

"Hey! I could be a snake if i wanted to!" I thought back.

"Yes I know you could be, I was just making sure of something."

I rolled my eyes and thought "and what could that be mr. sorting hat?"

"That you only wish to be in Gryffindor because of your family's history there, because the one you long to love is there. I know in due time you will discover many things about yourself and I believe I found the right place you for.

Suddenly the sorting hat was speaking out loud and it yelled "Better be RAVENCLAW!"

It took a few seconds to process what had happened. A Longbottom not in Gryffindor, better yet a Longbottom in Ravenclaw? At the moment I knew something had changed. I had looked up when the sorting hat yelled Ravenclaw. I looked at my father's face, I looked at my brother, Frank and my sister Alice both wore red and gold. The disappointment radiating off them. I saw the wheels turning in their heads as I made my way to cheering Ravenclaw table (they were overjoyed to have Neville Longbottom's daughter in their house) I knew what everyone was thinking. 'Why couldn't she just be normal and be in Gryffindor?'

* * *

I had grown up around The Potters, Weasleys, Woods, Finnegans, Thomas' and the Scamanders. It got to the point where everyone was family. There was so many of us children, there was basically a sleepover rotation every weekend between all of the houses. Because everyone of the same age was put together, Rose, Al and I became close. There was never a day that went by that I wasn't with one of the two. Due to the seriousness of our friendship, the families had come to call us the next golden trio.

Though I was close with all of the adults, I had taken a certain liking to my godmother, Hermione. She would give Rose and I books, and we would just devore them. Muggle or Magical, it didn't matter. My favorite book was Les Misérables by Victor Hugo. Though I did feel bad for Cosette, Éponine had always been my favorite character. This became ironic when I grew older.

Around the age of eight, I had developed a crush on a certain James Potter. Only Rose and Al knew of this crush I had. The crush then grew into something more, and by the time I had reached Hogwarts I was practically in love.

I had thought he liked me back for the longest time. He was so flirtatious and I took it back as if it was love or something around those lines. My heart slowly broke as I watched him date girl after girl, and being a third year he was able to take them on dates in Hogsmeade. What hurt the most was that he didn't go for the intelligent girls like myself, but the hideously beautiful bimbos of Hogwarts.

The Dumbledore Army's families were basically royalty at Hogwarts. I did hate it, a great deal actually, so I tried to stick to hanging out with the friends I've had since childhood, but being sorted into Ravenclaw had its many disadvantages. Everyone was sorted into Gryffindor as expected, but my saving grace was Albus had also been sorted into Ravenclaw, for which I will always be eternally grateful for. Because we were in Ravenclaw we were not aloud to join the Quidditch games the family had on weekends because we were dubbed 'traders,' We were not allowed to enter the Gryffindor common room (even though people for every house went in there) so we were left out of the family activities that ensued there as well. The more and more events we weren't allowed to attend, the father the difference between the family and Albus and I grew.

Because of the families severe case of house unity, Rose and I drifted apart. She became closer with the other girls in her dorm, and became more of a girly-girl who didn't have time for extra reading. To cope with losing our trio, Al had tried out for the Quidditch team and I wasn't the least bit surprised when he was named seeker in his first year. I knew he loved the fact that he had beaten James at something (James made the Gryffindor team his second year). He felt accomplished like he had finally done something to please his family, to please his father. Al had sent a letter to his parents, receiving only a congrats in a return letter, unlike James who had received a visit from the whole family and a party thrown in his honor.

For a while it was Al and I against the world. Were the only two outsiders and that brought along a great deal of pain.

In late October, we befriended Scorpius Malfoy. He too sorted into Ravenclaw, and was an outsider. My family as well as Al's were horrified at the new trio, but Scorpius' parents couldn't have been more happier.

My whole life I was told that Draco Malfoy and everyone who had been associated with the death eaters were horrible, vial people, who could not be trusted. My family could not have been more wrong about Scorps family. I think they were literally the kindest people on earth, so humble and caring.

Just before the Christmas Holiday, I was attacked. I had been on the seventh floor just coming from the Room of Requirement alone, when I was hit with an unknown spell. I still remember trying to scream for help and the hopelessness of it. I knew no one was going to hear me and my wand rolled out of my hand. I could feel the blood pouring out of my body and I was beginning to lose consciousness when Minnie or as the rest of Hogwarts calls her, Professor Mcgonagall found me.

She had taken me to Madame Pomfrey. There, my wounds were sealed and the blood vanished. I begged and begged and begged them not to tell my parents. I knew they were going to tell my parents anyway but there was no harm in trying. I knew what would be the gossip around the family. 'If she was sorted into Gryffindor, someone would have been with her and she wouldn't have been injured.' Eventually they gave in, knowing how my family treated me because of my house. But this decision came with conditions. First, we had to tell Kingsley, who happened to be the Minister of Magic due to the nature of the crime. The only people in on the secret were Minnie, Madam Pomfrey, Al and Scorp. As it turned out that Kingsley also had some conditions of his own before he would agree to not telling my parents.

There was an idea floating around the ministry. One that was never heard of before. A program that was auror-like, but for kids. The children would train and become even more elite than the adult counterparts because there were some jobs that only children could accomplish. He believed I, along with Albus and Scorpius were the perfect fit for the job.

After a few days of thinking Al, Scorp and I would be the first admitted into the program. The only people to know of the new program were obviously Kingsley, Minnie, our head of house Professor Chang, Madam Pomfrey, Draco and Astoria Malfoy (to have some parental guidance) and Teddy Lupin. We had included Teddy in the program because we needed an insider in the Auror department. Though he doesn't like to admit it, Teddy to was an outsider for a while and he knew what it felt like. He had been sorted into Gryffindor, but he was the eldest child, and from a different generation. The feelings of loneliness never really went away for him.

In the experimental program we had many tutors and mentors. We would attend school, then as soon as the bell rang we would apparate to a disclosed facility and train for hours on end. We would go more in depth of our original schools lessons as well as schooling on Advanced Flying, Hand-to-Hand combat, Muggle Weapons, Healing, Wandless Magic, Occlumency, Legilimency and so on. We studied languages from around the world including French, Spanish, Italian, German, Polish, Mandarin, Japanese, Russian, Greek, Swedish and Arabic.

Throughout the learning process we went on missions, first with our mentors but eventually on our own.

* * *

So here we are years later, and Scorp, Al and I are starting our 5th year. We had spent the whole summer training and completing missions around the world. Al and I had told our parents that we were traveling with Scorp and his parents to become more cultured. It took some convincing but I think the whole being in Ravenclaw and the stereotypical needing to be intelligent came through on their decision.

Throughout the years we have trained figouslerly and we have accomplished in 5 years what the Auror department accomplished in 15. Due to the success of the program in the first year, Kingsley had brought some other kids from around the world in second year who had british ancestry. Each person coming has a special skill set to bring to the table.

Chase McAllister is handy in all things Muggle. His father being a muggle and his mother dying during birth, he grew up as a muggle. His dashing good looks could rival even that of James. Chase had flowing brown hair that had a look of not caring, sparkling blue eyes, tanned skin and an amazingly toned body. Just thinking of him could send shivers down the spine. He was originally from Australia and had a thing for Quidditch. He, Scorp and Al got along straight away.

Valentine Benard or as everyone calls her Val is half-american, half-british. Val, being the daughter of two very important political leader in America was aloud to receive her wand early. Due to her parent's work schedules, she was left to herself. At the age of 6, she became extremely interested in the art of Healing. By the age of 12, she had the skills of a Healer right out of school. Val totally rocked the long black hair, her dark brown eyes and a sweetheart face.

Gwen Mayes was trained in Hand-to-Hand combat since the early age of 3, translating to; she knew she stuff. Gwen was most definitely someone to be jealous of with her gorgeous bleach blonde hair and her light green eyes. Gwen and I had immediately bonded due to our love of music, anywhere from Broadway to Rock. She had lived in South Africa until getting the request to join our team.

And finally the twins Dustin and Lea Marel. They were identical with strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes. They had lived in England all their lives, but instead of attending Hogwarts they were homeschooled by their mother. Dustin was highly skilled in Charms and Lea in Transfiguration. The two were born proteges in their own right.

So here I was standing just inside Platform 9¾ with the team and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Waiting for the right moment to board the train I glanced around the platform.

Every since I was a little girl I had always been jealous of the people around me. All the girls had sparkling eyes or long flowing hair. It wasn't until this summer when I went through puberty did I achieve this. I was basically my mother, with my wavy blonde hair that reached the bottom of my back and had a sweetheart face. I may have had my mother's face, but I had my fathers chocolate brown eyes. And thank Merlin because I finally have boobs. Only took me till 15 to reach puberty, but hey it finally happened so I'm not complaining.

On top of having to complete the missions Fortis, our team name, was assigned, Scorp and I were chosen as Prefects and Al had been made quidditch captain. I knew Al was just bursting at the seams at his new found position. Another thing to try and make his dad proud. But once again, he was sent a congratulatory letter. I knew it would just make the division between the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws because not only was James the Gryffindor captain, but the whole team consisted of family.

We slowly made our way to the train, not even going to say hello to the clan, knowing we were going to be pushed aside. As soon as we found a compartment Dustin and Scorp set to work on the privacy and sound-proof charms on the cabin. I then pulled out the paperwork on the new mission which was to find out intel on an attempted murder of a ministry official, Alexander Lynch, I duplicated them and transfigured a long table in the middle of the cabin.

"Where should we start, I mean Lynch doesn't know anyone who attends Hogwarts and neither does the suspect." said Chase. Everyone was taking in the information that was written on the papers displayed in front of them.

"Kingsley obviously doesn't think that this man is the one who tried to kill Lynch. The task says we're supposed to gather intel so maybe we should just keep our ears open for awhile?" Val replied

Al was still reading, as were the twins but Scorp looked as though he was thinking on the subject, he then spit out "I like the idea. and I think we should stick together instead of dividing and conquering."

"Yeah that sounds good. Nice idea Scorp." I said

"Aw stop you're making me blush."

"Shut up Scorp..." Al trailed of his sentence due to the new presence of people in the room. At the snap of my fingers and the papers were gone.

The presence was none other than James Potter, and he was staring right at me.

* * *

So you should review.

yeah.

and tell me if this story is shit or not.

XxAccioNevilleLongbottomxX


	2. Just My Luck

How is it exactly possible that James' eyes are even more dreamy. His brown eyes look as though they are melted chocolate with those emerald green specks!

Charlotte, concentrate!

After my thought process, I came back to reality and realized James was still staring at me and I began to squirm under his gaze. I knew I needed help and Chase was the first to react.

"What do you want." said Chase coolly.

But James didn't move his eyes "How did you do that?" still watching me.

"Do what?" I replied innocently

"Make those papers disappear?" James remarked, temper rising.

"What papers?"

"You know what papers, the ones that disappeared when you snapped your fingers. I didn't know you practiced wandless magic." James blurted out.

"Well you would if you were actually in the same room as her for more than 5 seconds." muttered Al.

James shifted his gaze from me to Al and remarked "What is that supposed to mean?"

Albus stood up and got in James' face "You know exactly what it means."

Still dangerously close to Al's face James said "Whatever. You two." looking pointedly at Scorpius and I "are supposed to be in the prefect cabin. Everyone has been waiting for you guys." It was then when I looked down did I realize that he not only had a quidditch captain badge on his chest, but also the head boy badge too.

James was Head Boy. James was Head Boy and I was a perfect. Before I could finish my thought I was interupted. "Charlotte, remember this is the boy who has barely spoken to you in 5 years." wait who said that?

I looked around and realized it was Val, but she wasn't speaking.

oh wait, Legilimency.

"Scorp and I have to go, you guys converse on the other papers Kingsley gave us." I thought back.

Val winked and replied "Gotcha."

"Come on Scorp, we have a meeting to attend." I walked over to Scorpius, I linked arms with him and we walked out of the compartment, leaving a gobsmacked James behind.

A few moments later James emerged from the background and caught up with Scorp and I. The walk was silent but I decided I should read James' mind to see if he had a trail of what he thought of my magic.

'Since when did she practice wandless magic? I mean she is only 15? Aunt Hermione couldn't master it till she was in her mid-20's! How the hell can she do it! And it seems as though Char has grown into a woman. She seems to have' he paused. 'matured.'

I wanted to laugh right then, but I held it in. I didn't know James could get any more shallow!

It was at this point when we had reached the perfect compartment. I dropped Scorp's arm and I slid the door open. Scorp and I walked over to the 5 years while James walked up to the front with the Head  
Girl which just happened to be my sister, Alice Longbottom.

"Of course she was made Head Girl, Ms. Fuckin Perfect Prefect." I hissed.

Instead of listening to what my sister and James droned on about, I looked around and noticed just how many family members were prefects.

There was the 5th year Gryffindor's, Rose and Spencer Wood.

The 6th year prefects, obviously from Gryffindor, Liam Finnegan and Estelle Thomas.

And finally the 7th year prefects, Molly Weasley and Frank, my brother.

'Oh joy.' I thought.

Before departing after the meeting I noticed James had gathered the clan, so I decided to listen in on the conversation. With the spin of my hand, the conversation volume increased so that Scorp and I could hear.

"She can do wandless magic." confessed James. Everyone glanced at me, but by that time I was in a 'heated' discussion with Scorp. When their eyes averted, I was listening in again.

Rose had a pained expression on her face.

Rose always hated the fact that I had, let's say a different skill set than her. Just like James, she felt she had the right to be better at certain things since she was Ron and Hermione Weasleys daughter.

"Are you sure? I mean not even my mom could do it till she was 25!" blurted Rose

"I am completely sure. I walked into the compartment, Char snapped her fingers and the papers on the table were gone. There is something fishy going on with them. Those kids, Malfoy and Al were in the compartment with her. I think we should follow them and find out what's going on."

"James they're not criminals! They haven't done anything wrong expect learn some new magic." hissed Liam.

"At least someone is on our side" I muttered. Scorp just laughed.

"It doesn't matter Liam. They've been acting strange for how many years. I think it's time we find out what has made them change." said Molly

"We've changed!" I was furious! "They basically abandoned us! They wouldn't allow us to join them in anything!"

"Let's go and keep it down! I think they might come over here and try and talk to us." said Scorpius

"Assholes." I growled and Scorp laughed.

"We have to warn the group." I lifted up my watch and pressed the little button on the side, that could barely be seen by the human eye. I muttered a few words and pressed the button again.

"They know." I whispered as we made our way to the door. Scorpius simply nodded.

As soon as we were out of the door, we bolted.

* * *

"We have a problem." stated Lea as we entered the compartment.

Scorp chuckled and sat down next to Al "Nothing could be worse than having the Wotter and Co clan following us everywhere."

"The ministry is reinstating the Triwizard Tournament." my jaw dropped.

"And we all must enter, and one of us must be chosen as the champion of Hogwarts."

"Just when I was made Quidditch captain! Just my freakin luck." muttered Al.

"Just relax Al. This is good, this means that we don't play Gryffindor which means less rivalry and there won't be any fights between you and your family about who is going to win." said Scorp weakly, being a chaser on the team.

"I don't understand why one of us," I said motioning at everyone "Has to be champion?"

"Kingsley said that in order to boost morale in England, Hogwarts have to win. And he knows Hogwarts will win definitely if any of us are chosen as a champion." explained Val.

"When is it be being announced it?" asked Scorpius

"At the feast. Minnie wants an audience with us before it in her office. Kingsley will be with there as well."

"His ass better be there, he has some explaining to do." Al snarled.

* * *

What up my people!

so you should review.

XxAccioNevilleLongbottomxX


	3. No Doubt

hi.

* * *

Fortis, the codename of our team, was standing in a half circle around the headmistresses desk. Minnie, sat in her chair behind the desk with Kingsley standing to her right.

"How is it even possible that one of us will be chosen?" asked Scorpius

"Yeah, The goblet of fire chooses the champion."

"It is no doubt in my mind that one of you will be chosen. The goblet chooses who competes by knowledge and skill. All of you have both of those, more than any in the world, let alone this school." replied Minnie

"Does my dad know about this?" asked Al.

Kingsley face paled slightly "Yes he does. He was very adamant about not letting the tournament occur but my hands were tied. But considering what had happened in the last time, Harry was able to put forth new rules after a great deal of fighting with the Department of International Magical Cooperation as well as the Department of Magical Games and Sports. With the new rules in place, we have a great deal more of protection for the champions as well as the students." Dustin started to speak but Kingsley cut him off "And I don't want you to worry about the other case. I will pass it on to Law Enforcement. I have a special job for you all."

"And what is that Kingsley?" asked Lea

"Though, I'm sure one of you will be chosen, in the event of someone else being picked as Hogwarts champion, I want you all to make sure that no mischief occurs. I do not need any injuries, let alone casualties. And if anyone, and I mean anyone pulls something, you will report it directly to me. Is that clear?" stated Kingsley with the straightest face I had ever seen on him.

"Yes sir." Fortis replied.

"When are the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students arriving?" asked All looking at Minnie.

"Halloween. Now it you'll excuse me I have to notify the Head Boy and Girl."

At the mention of the Head positions turned round so I was facing the portrait of Severus Snape. Fortis always had a special bond with him. For some reason he was always bright with us, but with others he was so very cold. I think it's because we remind him of when he was protecting Harry. Being hated but still pushing forward for the ones we love.

In first year, when Al and I would have a bad day we would come in here and speak to Severus (as we were instructed to call him). Severus always had insight on the situation, in a way he was another mentor to us. He showed us not only the way to play the game but to work around it if needed. In the end I believe he had a hand in the person I am today.

* * *

After the meeting in Minnies office, We all made our way down to the great hall together. As we walked, we looked at the portraits and acknowledged them. Some said hello others answered back in a few choice curse words.

The group sat at the end of the Ravenclaw table, as Scorpius and I had to greet the incoming first years.

"Elizabeth Ambrose." My father called. The girl visibly flinching at her name.

She walked up to the stool, the sorting hat was barely placed on her head before the hat yelled Hufflepuff. She slid off the stool and skipped all the way to the cheering table and happily sat down next to a Hufflepuff perfect.

"Dylan Camden." The name echoed across the hall.

The boy sauntered up the stairs to the stool and he sat. I could tell Dylan was going to be a heartbreaker in his years at school. It took about a minute before the hat bellowed Slytherin. He stood up, winked at some Gryffindor girl and walked over to his table.

Within the next half and hour Ravenclaw house had gained Marie Clark, Alexander Davenport, Thomas Infield, Cassandra Michaels and Cody Stewart. In the same time 6 children were sorted into Hufflepuff, 8 into Gryffindors and 5 into Slytherin.

My father glanced at the parchment in his hand and announced "Aurora Walters."

Aurora looked like a very shy girl and being the last to be sorted most likely raised that reluctance. She looked up at her name being called and slowly made her way up to the hat.

As she made her way up to the stool a Gryffindor yelled "Hurry Up."

I stood up and yelled back at the Gryffindor whom I now knew was none other than Louis Weasley and said "OI, shut up! No one asked for your opinion, Weasley!"

This statement received around of applause from the Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff tables, laughs from the Professors and a shy smile from Aurora.

It took about 4 minutes before the hat yelled Ravenclaw, to which Aurora sighed in relief. She basically ran to the Ravenclaw table and sat down as fast as she could.

"What took so long?" asked Chase to the first year  
"Yea it was almost a hat stall." offered in Al

We had to wait a few moments for Rory (I've decided to call her Rory) to calm herself down.

"The hat was split between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, but I told the hat I probably wouldn't belong in Gryffindor house. They all seem so egotistical." I laughed from the great use of vocabulary from the 11 year old. No doubt she belonged in Ravenclaw.

"Damn straight you don't belong in Gryffindor! Because everyone knows the library is where the best parties are!" Scorpius yelled causing the whole Ravenclaw table to once again erupt in agreement while I burst out in laughter. Scorp was the only one who could make comments like that.

Only moments later the feast appeared. Marie, Alex, Tom, Cassie, Cody and Rory's eyes lit up, never seeing food magically appear before and we all dug in.

After the dessert disappeared, Minnie stood up and quieted down the hall. "Welcome returning and new students to Hogwarts! First years note that the forest is forbidden not only to you, but also to the older students as well. Mr. Filch would like me to announce that all Weasley Wizard Wheezes products are banned from the premises." Minnie looked to 'Marauders' as they liked to call themselves, James, Fred, Patrick Wood and my brother. "I also am told to remind you that magic in the hallways in not allowed." Minnie took a deep breath before continuing. "And this year I am sorry to say that quidditch is canceled." The last statement earned several shouts of dictator or bullocks. The Marauders and Madame Wood née Bell looked as though they were about to start crying.

Minnie cleared her throat once again a hush spread around the hall. "Eternal Glory is what awaits the Student who rains victor of the Triwizard Tournament. This year, the Triwizard Tournament will once again occur and the champions of this tournament with have to complete 3 very dangerous tasks where the champion's courage, intelligence, resourcefulness, and magical ability will be tested to the very limit. " This earned some dark 'ooo's from the students.

"I expect the very best behavior from every single one of you." Minnie continued "The Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students will be arriving just before the Halloween feast. We will all welcome them warmly and let it be said, there is so be no problems or mischief during this tournament."

* * *

After the announcements, Fortis minus Scorp and I went up to Ravenclaw tower while we stayed behind to gather the first years up.

"Hello I'm Charlotte Longbottom and this is Scorpius Malfoy." I said gesturing to myself and Scorp. "Welcome to Ravenclaw." I then said with a broad smile.

As we started on the adventure to Ravenclaw tower we ran into Peeves.

"Hello Kiddies!" Peeves shouted flying just above the first years as they started to scream.

I sighed "Peeves can't you just give them a break. It's their first day."

"Anything for Charlotte! But only this time!" screeched Peeves as he went towards the first year Gryffindors. I knew Rose would not receive the same treatment from Peeves, and the first year gryffies would be scarred for life.

"Who was that?" asked Marie. She reminded me of myself in my first year. Completely scared of everything occurring around me.

Scorpius bent down so he was eye level with her. This seemed to comfort the girl. "That was Peeves the Poltergeist. Try not to come into contact with him, but if you do, just threaten him with getting the Bloody Baron. He completely terrified of him." the first years nodded but I think the whole 'Bloody Baron' scared them severely.

"Come on!" I said as Scorpius stood up straight, and we continued to our destination.

"Most of the portraits are kind but their are some who will just shout for no reason. Eventually you will learn to avoid them." Scorp stated as made our way to the steps.

"Our Head Of House is Professor Chang, who teaches Charms and our quidditch captain is Albus Potter." with the mention of Al's name, the first years began whispering. Who wouldn't want to be in the same house as one of the sons of the great Harry Potter? "Although it won't matter till next year, when Quidditch is reinstated."

They group climbed staircase after staircase, with the children complaining about the journey until they reached the fifth floor. There was a door but without a doorknob or a keyhole. Instead there was a bronze knocker that took the shape of an eagle. With the presence noted, the eagle stated "I never was, am always to be. No one ever saw me, nor never will. And yet I am the confidence of to live and breathe on this terrestrial ball. What am I?"

"Tomorrow." I stated surely. The door opened and the lot moved into the common room.

The Ravenclaw common room was a circular and wide room that had midnight blue carpet with arched windows that had blue and bronze curtains. The ceiling was domed shaped and was painted with stars. The room was furnished with tables and matching chairs, bookcases reaching the ceiling and couches placed in multiple spots around the room. In the back there stood marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. And during the day, you had a lovely view of the first, Quidditch Pitch, Herbology gardens and the Mountains in the distance.

Scorpius and I moved towards the Rowena Ravenclaw statue, for on either side of it were the dorms.

"To the Right are the Girls dormitories and to the left are the boys. You will walk up a couple of steps till you see the door labeled first years." and as the children ascending the steps I said goodnight and I received replies of thank you and goodnights.

"Night Scorp." as I too went to the stairs.

I opened the door to the 5 years room and noticed Gwen, Lea and Val as well as my other roommates Amber and Chloe were already sleeping. I walked over to my bed and instead of changing, my face met my pillow and I greeted sleep like an old friend.

* * *

so review. tell what you liked and didn't liked.

boom.

XxAccioNevilleLongbottomxX


	4. Stand Alone

Though I had some hope that the Wotter&Co clan would forget about their escapade of trying to follow me, Merlin once again seems to have chosen another path.

It had been a month since the start of term so we figured that they had grown tired of their task of following our every move. It was just my complete horrible luck as I left Charms, departing from Fortis to make my way to the library that I discovered that I was being followed by none other than James and Lily Potter.

I sprinted down the corridor, very attractively might add, and ran straight into someone causing me and the other person to fall onto the hard floor of Hogwarts.

Nice Charlotte. Real lady like.

My first instinct, being me, is to make sure is to make sure of the other doesn't have injuries. I looked up from where my eyes were set and I had run into none other than Lucas Nott. The same Lucas Nott who is the 7th year Slytherin perfect, chaser on the quidditch team and as the girls in school call him, sex god.

It seemed like that Luke's first instinct was the same as mine as he offered a hand. I took his hand as I looked up, my eyes finding his.

I now understand what all the girls talked about when you looked into the Slytherin's eyes. His crystal blue eyes showed compassion and kindness. Something I haven't seen towards me besides my close friends in a long time.

"Sorry." I choked out after realising I had been staring at him for far too long. After losing his stare I tore me hand from my hand from his and started again down the hallway.

"Charlotte, wait!"

I turned at my name being called, bumping into Luke once again.

What the hell is with the clumsiness, Char?

"Uh sorry, again. What is it you wanted?" I replied trying to find composure as I see those gorgeous blue eyes once again.

"Uh, well I was, um, wondering if, you wanted to, uh...nevermind." He spun on his heel and began walking in the opposite direction.

"What were you wondering Lucas?" I asked with curiosity.

"Well I had been wanting to bump into you for awhile and uh, I noticed that um." he paused "I was wondering if, well if you maybe wanted to go to Hogsmeade." Lucas added "with me." as an afterthought.

Do I, Charlotte Emmeline Longbottom, 5th year Ravenclaw prefect want to go out with Lucas Theodore Nott, 7th year Slytherin.

Well since I know I would never have a chance with James, why not go for it. I'm also pretty sure that a few hundred girls would love to be in the same position as me, namely 3rd year Lily, 7th year Dom and my sister as well.

"Yes." I answered quickly.

He kissed me on the cheek. "I'll catch up with you later, I have to get to Transfiguration. Chang is going to murder me if I'm late again." He gave one more look, a smile brightly showing before he continued going in the direction he was once heading in.

Ya know, not only did I just get a date with the most gorgeous boy in school, but stuck-up Lily (who I knew said she was closing in on a date with Lucas just a few days ago) and James heard the whole thing.

This is the best day ever.

I turned on my heel and continued towards the library with a soft smile on my face not caring that tweedle dee and tweedle dumb were still following me.

* * *

After leaving the library with An Anthology of Eighteenth Century Charms, Quintessence: A Quest, Numerology and Grammatica, Confronting the Faceless, The Dark Arts Outsmarted and finally Quidditch Through the Ages for a bit of light reading,

Hey, don't give me that face, I get bored easily.

I had decided since I didn't wish to bump into any more Wotters after out-running Lily and James (which is an easy thing to do since I have to run for my life quite a lot) that I was going to go back to Ravenclaw tower.

I ran down the steps to get to the fifth floor before running into someone else, sending my books and my bag everywhere.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I'm convinced Merlin has it in for me.

"Wotcher Char." said someone from behind me. Wait I know that voice...

"Teddy!" I screech as I jump to hug him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well since the Tournament is starting soon, the Ministry and by Ministry I mean Kingsley, wants a better Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. The new professor being me." stated Teddy proudly.

"Poor Professor Periwinkle. I don't believe she can even see anymore." I said sadly "But you will have the same position your dad had." I told him, a grin magically appeared on his face "Anything else changing at Hogwarts?"

Teddy waved his wand and my books and bag were once again in my hand. He took a step down, motioning for me to follow him. We continued all the way to the Great Hall, all of my constant questions to Teddy being answered in one glance.

Aurors have invaded Hogwarts. Aurors including Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas.

This cannot be good.

"What's happening." I asked Teddy, my hand automatically reaching to hold the other arm at the elbow.

"The new rules Harry instated called for Aurors to be present at every part of the Tournament - " I cut him off "But the tournament doesn't start for another month."

"I was just getting to that." Teddy glared as he pulled me from the door into the shadows of a nearby corridor. Without a moment to pause, Teddy muttered a silencing charm around us. "The Departments controlling the Tournament have called the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang here early. They wish to start as soon as possible. It seems they think if Hogwarts wins faster, the crime rate will go down. Though I don't understand why the crime rate matters anymore, there is hardly as much as there was 30 years ago." Teddy rambled on.

"So what you're saying the students are coming earlier that expected. What's the problem?" I questioned.

"What's wrong is this means the Tournament is starting tonight when the schools arrive. It means that we don't have enough time to try and discover what the tasks are to give you an advantage. It means you have less time training. It means that your chance of winning goes down dramatically."

Though I usually leave conversations with Teddy confused, this one was completely a doozy.

I love that word. Doozy. Ha. I'm going to use it more often.

"That doesn't make any sense. Fortis is a group of teenage Aurors who have training more extensive than top assassins. The 2 other students we would compete against only have basic knowledge." I reasoned

"We don't know who is going to be chosen for sure, but from what information we have gathered is that Beauxbatons and Durmstrang has hired it's expectations for it's students just as Hogwarts has." Teddy paused at a sound at the end of the corridor "Charlotte, this is not a game. People die in this tournament. When chosen, you stand alone."

Teddy's words hit me like a ton of bricks. I mean, when we learned of the Triwizard Tournament in History of Magic, 3rd year. I saw the Tournament as some maze, you had to exit. I guess I'm just realising that the outcome of this wouldn't be what I wanted. I realized that secrets would come out and with that created a whole new group of problems.

* * *

"Welcome Madame Maxime and the girls of Beauxbatons, as well as Headmaster Romanov and the boys of Durmstrang." bellowed Minnie from atop the stairs in front of the professors table.

3 aurors, 1 of whom was Teddy, levitated in a large box, almost the height of an average man onto the podium atop the stairs, and from what I knew, the goblet of fire was in that box. Minnie pulled out her wand a muttered a spell, making the box disintegrate and the goblet appear.

"Next thursday night, at this time, the Champions of the Triwizard Tournament will be chosen by the goblet of fire. Next thursday night, 3 of you," Minnie paused looking out at the sea of children, her eyes meeting those of Fortis. "Will be chosen to participate in 3 highly dangerous tasks."

After taking a dramatic pause, she continued. "One of you will emerge the victor, awarded with eternal glory. But let me be perfectly clear, when chosen, you stand alone." Her words echoed across the hall. Her words near what Albus Dumbledore had said 28 years before, and words that Teddy repeated earlier that day to me.

As I look around the hall I saw many faces. Faces filled with horror, faces filled with excitement, faces filled with doubt, doubt that anything that is going to occur this year will be good for anyone.

* * *

sup.

tell me who you want to be picked!

i may just change my mind, since i have hardly written anything for the next chapter!

bye.

XxAccioNevilleLongbottomxX


	5. Being Chosen

After training all weekend with Teddy, I was seriously in need of a very long nap. My back was aching from all of those dead-lifts and my legs made my body feel as though I was dragging cinderblocks from all of the running I had to do in the forest, while dodging spells being thrown at me. It seems as though Teddy and the rest of my mentors were not taking Fortis' participation in the Tournament lightly.

I felt the bruise forming on my lower back as I glanced at the portraits on the walls of Hogwarts. Kingsley had told the group that today, Monday, was the day to place our names in the goblet, though we had no idea why he chose today or this time at all.

Together, we made our way down the concrete stairs, before they moved, to the set room that was holding the goblet of fire. Albus pushed open the door and we walked through the door. It was like a scene from one of those muggle movies where all the spectators glanced up at the new entries. The spectators being a great amount of Hogwarts' students and professors and the entire Wotter&Co clan; the kids that were actually still in the school and the ones that graduated, and the parents their parents.

Probably came to see James, Dom, Fred, Alice, Frank, Molly, Estelle, Spencer Rose and Liam put their names in the goblet.

I guess it' a family event. Another family even Al and I weren't invited too.

Just fucking great.

I think I know why Kingsley had picked now for us to go to the goblet.

Chase went first, throwing his name into the goblet. He was followed by Lea, Dustin, Val and Gwen. Scorpius went next, glancing at Albus and I before throwing the paper with his name on it into the fire. I was beginning to feel anxious as I glanced at Teddy, his words flooding back.

People _die_ in this tournament.

Before I knew it, Al had placed his name in the goblet, causing cheering to erupt from the spectators, notably minus the Wotter&Co clan who were staring intently, as if they were shocked and for once, I honestly didn't care.

I walked up to the goblet and I felt as though I was going to faint. I knew there was a chance I wouldn't get picked, but there was still the nagging feeling that I still could. I knew I could complete the tournament. I knew I had a great possibility of winning the tournament. Though I knew all of this, I still had doubts for some reason.

While in the middle of this thought, it seemed as though my hands acted on their own accord and threw my small cream colored stationary into the fire, and like Albus, I too received an explosion of cheering.

I turned from the goblet, sparing a glance at James, catching his eye. Though I did not hold it for long I saw something beaming off them, though I'm not quite sure what it was.

* * *

On Tuesday, class had resumed from the little break the school had to let the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students assimilate into Hogwarts.

As usual, Fortis walked down the the Great Hall to have breakfast together. We would go over information we had gathered, and then talk about the gossip going around Hogwarts.

Well we are still teenagers after all.

I just left stood up from the Ravenclaw bench in the Great Hall to go up to Defense early to talk with Teddy when a group of Beauxbatons girls walked up to me.

"Bonjour Charlotte, je suis Amée, c'est Renée, Mirabella et Thérèse." The girl whom I know knew as Amée said she motioned to 3 other girls standing behind her "Madame Maxime nous a dit que vous parlez français et nous sommes complètement perdus. On se demandait si vous pouviez nous aider à trouver la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec, euh," Amée glanced down at her times table "Professeur Lupin?" she finished **(AN: Translations are on the bottom of the chapter, and tell me if there is any problems with the french. I did study in french but I think it's still rusty.)**

I waved goodbye to my friends and I turned to the group of girls. "Oui, je parle français." I replied "Comme il s'avère," I smiled "J'ai aussi la défense contre les forces du Mal avec le professeur Lupin, si vous avez de la chance." I started to walk out of the Great Hall.

"Alors, comment voulez-vous Hogwarts jusqu'à présent." I offered as we made our way to the staircases.

The dark brown eyed girl, Mirabella said "Eh bien, les garçons sont très beau." The girls giggled "Mais je ne manquez pas la météo à Beauxbâtons beaucoup."

"Les garçons sont mignons mais ils sont complètement désemparés à tout le monde sauf eux-mêmes." This seemed to anger the Beauxbatons girls.

"Ça craint! nous allons à l'école avec seulement des filles et la chance nous devons d'abord se rapprocher de garçons, nous découvrons qu'ils sont tous idiots" spat Thérèse

The rest of us looked at Thérèse, then at each other, then we all burst out laughing. We were being shushed by the portraits but we didn't care and we continued on, finally reaching Teddy's classroom, late but not caring.

At the door I turned to them and said, "Nous y voilà. Si vous avez besoin de plus d'aide, ne pas avoir peur de demander."

I opened the door, showing 5 year Durmstrang students, Beauxbatons students, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors and Teddy in the middle of a lecture with a translating spell.

* * *

The week had been okay, I think. The fifth and seventh years were being pummeled with homework.

Freakin exams.

All throughout the week, I had been bringing Durmstrang and Beauxbatons all over the school. It seems like I was the only one in the whole school who spoke Russian and French. I know for a fact there is multiple people who speak French in this school; ie the whole Wotter clan.

Lazy sons of a bitches.

On thursday, all of the Hogwarts students sat at there house table, with the Beauxbatons students sitting with us at the Ravenclaw table, and the Durmstrang students sitting at the Slytherin table. Kingsley sat at the head of the professors table with the previous champions, Harry, Fleur and Viktor seated to his right.

Minnie stood in the middle of the hall with the goblet residing next to her. I could tell she was fretting, we all were. It's not easy getting over the fact that people have died in this tournament, gone from the planet in the blink of an eye, though it was comforting that Minnie and Kingsley were adamant that Fortis could handle the tasks.

The fire roared and turned blue as a small piece of paper that was edged in lace floated out and landed in Minnie's hand.

"The Beauxbatons Champion is Aubree Valette." Minnie's voice echoed throughout the hall.

A girl at the end of the Ravenclaw stood up looked as though she took a deep breath and she started towards the chambers on the left of the professors table. As she went the Beauxbatons students and Madam Maxine clapped as though their lives depended on it, while the Hogwarts and Durmstrang students showed little enthusiasm.

The goblet decided it was time to choose another champion as it let another piece of paper glide out.

"The Durmstrang Champion is Dimitri Vetrov."

A boy with a brown head of hair and deep honey brown eyes stood up from the Slytherin table and just as the the Beauxbatons champion had, he too made his way to the chambers.

My heart started to pound as though it was coming out of my chest. I grabbed Scorp's and Al's hands under the table and I could also feel them shaking too. I know it seems as though we were always strong but at the end of the day we were just teenagers, children.

I looked up at Minnie and she was grinning broadly as she spoke. "The Hogwarts Champion is Charlotte Longbottom."

As I looked around I realized that all of Hogwarts were on their feet cheering as loud as they could. I looked up at my father just as I did at my sorting. I looked at my brother and sister. I looked at Harry and Fleur. I looked at the Weasleys.

Shock once again shined on their faces. My name echoing in their ears.

I stood up, looking around the Great Hall. All of Hogwarts were on their feet, cheering their loudest and clapping their hardest, as well as the students I had helped over the week.

I spared a look at Teddy, sitting at the Professors table. He, unlike everyone else in the room showed a sense of anger. I knew Teddy did not want this Tournament to occur more than anyone, and here I was, one of his partners in the Auror department walking into game of sorts that always ended up hurting someone in the end.

Just before reaching the chambers I glanced back to James. He was half way from standing up at his seat at the Gryffindor table. I continued on my journey to the room besides the professor's table. Just before I reached the door I came to a conclusion, and it hit me like I had just walked into a wall.

They thought _James_ was going to be chosen as the champion. James thought he was going to be chosen as the champion.

Well Kingsley, it looks like your plan worked. I was chosen. Now all I have to do is survive the Tournament.

* * *

"Hello Charlotte, I'm Amée, this is Renée, Mirabella and Therese. Madame Maxime told us that you speak french and we are completely lost. We were wondering if you could help us find Defense Against the Dark Arts with, um Professor Lupin?"

"Yes, I speak French. As it turns out, I also have Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin, so you're in luck."

"So how do you like Hogwarts so far?"

"Well the boys are quite handsome, though I do miss the weather at Beauxbatons a lot."

"The boys are cute but they are completely clueless to anyone but themselves."

"This sucks! we go to school with only girls and the first chance we have to get close to boys, we find out they're all idiotic."

* * *

Hi!

review and tell me what you like, and don't like and so on.

let me know of any mistakes too!

XxAccioNevilleLongbottom


	6. Secrets Revealed

"I believe a congratulations is in order for all three of you. Being chosen as the champions for your select schools in the Triwizard Tournament in itself is an honor." announced Kingsley cheerfully

I don't understand why he is so happy about this tournament. It's basically a teenage death trap.

"But I cannot stress enough that they tasks are designed to test you in the most brutal ways, and I beg you not to underestimate the Tournament in anyway."

Ayeee, hats where the dangerous part is.

Aubree, Dimitri and I stood in front of Kingsley with our respective Headmaster behind us.

On the far side of the room stood the previous champions along with the teachers from the schools who had come on the trip or in the case of hogwarts, my specific teachers including my dad, Teddy, Professor Chang, Professor Wood and Hagrid.

And the champions parents.

Which means not only is my father here, by also my mother, who always favored my sister more.

This is fucking fantastic.

Honestly, how did they achieve getting our parents here within half an hour?

Wizards, this bunch is.

"Now we have the weighing of the wands, to ensure your wands are in tip-top shape and are not tampered with." said Kingsley, raising his arms for effect.

Mr. Ollivander came from the shadows, much delighted to be here.

"Ms. Valette, your wand if you may." He said, not even bothering with greetings. Aubree hesitantly handed Mr. Ollivander her wand.

"Oh my dear, your wand is safe with me." He chuckled "Veela hair as your core, from your grandmother I believe" Aubree nodded "Not unlike your previous Beauxbatons champion," sparing a glance in Fleur's direction. "Holy, 12 inches, flexible and great for Charms work." He looked to Kingsley "This wand is perfectly suited to Ms. Valette and is in perfect condition. Take good care of this wand Ms. Valette." Mr. Ollivander gave Aubree her wand back and smiled. She accepted her wand, walking back towards Madame Maxine.

"Ahh who's next? Mr. Vetrov, I believe?" He said looking towards Dimitri, receiving a nod in return.

"Walnut wood, unicorn hair, 11 inches, inflexible and was your fathers wand, I believe?" looking to Dimitri "Was created by Mr. Harkov and is perfect for Healing spells." Mr. Ollivander performed a spell causing sparks "This wand is in great condition Dimitri." Dimitri turned and went back to his headmaster but not before getting a supportive glance from Viktor.

"Ms. Longbottom, what a pleasure to see you again young lady." He smiled brightly, obviously showing a favoritism towards me.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Ollivander." I said while handing him my wand.

Hey, why not show my competition who they're dealing with.

A girl who knows how to play the game, and the people in it.

"I remember the day you came in to shop, seems like it was just yesterday." He seemed far off in memories "A Rowan wand, suited to pure-heart witches and wizards, perfect for defense. Phoenix hair just like Mr. Potter here," glances were put forth at Harry "As you know, a very rare core, providing a very rare type of magic. 13 1/2 inches and supple." He raised my wand, performing his spell and giving me back the wand. "In perfect condition," He said to Kingsley before turning back to me "That is a very powerful wand my dear, you should be sure to protect it." I nodded in confirmation.

As I walked back to Minnie, I found her smiling. I don't understand why everyone is so happy this.

Once again, I found this horrible feeling in my stomach.

'People die in this Tournament' echoed in my head

"That is all for tonight." said Kingsley finishing, acknowledging the room.

I ran out of the room quickly before I got sick in front of everyone. I ran down the corridor finally stopping at the corner where I slide down against the wall with my head in my hands. Not even a moment later, Teddy was standing if front of me.

"What's wrong?" He questioned

I looked up to him, breathing heavy. "I don't think I can handle it."

"Can't handle what?" Teddy said, laughing

"Everything! It was a complete mistake to put my name in that goblet! I don't understand any of this! Why Hogwarts has to win? Why couldn't we have let some other teenager achieve eternal glory? Maybe a seventh year?" I yelled "What the hell is eternal glory anyway? This tournament doesn't get me anywhere except my imminent death!"

"Charlotte look at me!" He pulled me to my feet "You can you do this. You are the single most talented kid at this school." He paused, then continued "And um, don't tell Al and Scorp I said that. I'm sure they will be crushed." I laughed at his stupid attempt at humor through the tear appearing my eyes.

"Charlotte Longbottom, Auror extraordinaire, is crying?" He joked

"Teddy this isn't funny! This Tournament is different than going on those missions. This tournament is supposed to test you until you break and I don't know if I can push through the pain like I've done before."

He pulled me close and rested his head on mine. "Char, you are going to be amazing in this. The sorting hat said it along with Dumbledore and Snape. You have the talent, courage and ambition to win. You can do this and besides, the goblet wouldn't have chosen you if it didn't believe you could win. On top of all this, Harry is going to be training you."

"What?" I questioned as though I was out of breath "Harry is the Auror training me? How do you even know that? I was chosen not even an hour ago?"

He shrugged "Minnie choose Harry to train the champion of Hogwarts months ago."

"Wait a minute. Minnie knew about the Tournament for months, which means the Auror department did too." I said pulling away from him. I tried to meet his eyes but I felt disgusted and betrayed and it was this exact moment when my teachers, Harry, Fleur and my parents came out of the shadows.

"You knew this whole time!" I said, my voice growing louder "You knew this whole time and you didn't say anything!"

"I wasn't allowed to tell anyone! They said I would be fired if I said anything!" He stuttered

"Fired. You would be fired? Are you fucking kidding me? How many times have we risked our own lives giving you information when you couldn't risk the job you hate with a passion to save us! I thought you were on our side, but it turns out you've just been one of them the whole time!" I yelled prepared to leave

"What does she mean when she says 'they risked their lives,' Teddy?" asked Harry walking towards and placing a protego around me, which I easily broke through.

"How did she do that?" My mother whispered

Because I'm fucking Merlin.

"Hey Teddy! Since you're the traitor of the day, why don't you just tell them everything!" I shouted, wishing I could just walk over and punch Teddy in the face.

"I promised I wouldn't" He said, looking like he was going to cry

Aw poor baby. I wonder how Victoire is going to feel when she finds out her fiance has been lying to her for years.

I'm sure she'll just love the fact that he has been a spy.

A spy that has to be, ya know 'involved' with other girls for the mission.

"Well it seems you've already broken it Teddy. The one promise we had all agreed when we started all of this, that we would have each other's backs, always! As it seems the adults involved in the matter were the ones betraying us!" I screamed at him

I knew I was overreacting but it felt as though he chose his job, a job he hated with a passion over Fortis.

"Betraying?" questioned my father "No letting you know knowledge you weren't supposed to know, how is this betraying."

"Betraying." I stated looking at no other than Teddy "Is exactly what he did."

He turned, directly to my father and began to reveal the secrets that no one was supposed to know.

Secrets, not even Al or Scorp knew.

What made it worse, was that is was Teddy doing it. Teddy, who has saved me from death and became my brother, and Teddy the one who let my deepest, darkest secrets fly away from me.

* * *

Review and tell me what you want to happen!

What you want the tasks to be, if you want a certain slytherin to come into her life, because she did miss a certain date...didn't see?

Or maybe do you want confrontation with James, of all people...

XxAccioNevilleLongbottomxX


	7. Lucas

My mother had burst into tears at some point. I believe she started when she found out about the mission where I had to break into the French Ministry and kidnap the Minister (well most people called him a dictator) to make him leave office (though he did a lot of horrible things, the worst was he was trying to, ya know 'get rid of' Madame Maxine).

Well now they know why Madame Maxine simply adores me.

Victoire was absolutely horrified when I got the dress she wanted from the Muggle Fashion week in Paris, while she got some scarf from a boutique in Lyons.

I will treasure her face till the end of time.

After Teddy finished spilling my secrets, I actually felt smug. The way he had described the missions, it was as if I was a hero in a story. And for once in those scary, terrorizing and frightening 5 years, I felt honored of what I had accomplished. I saw recognition on my mother and father's faces', they were proud. I finally felt as if I was good enough to be a Longbottom and that was something no one, not even my sister or James could take away.

And like everything in my life, it all came crashing down it a matter of seconds.

"So let me get this straight. At 16 years old, Charlotte has received 3 Order of Merlin's; First class, speaks French, Spanish, Italian, German, Polish, Mandarin, Japanese, Russian, Greek, Swedish and Arabic, a member of Mugwumps and Wizengamot, has trained with Puddlemere United, is the reason the Chudley Cannons have a winning streak and has the titles of Auror, Healer, Potioneer and Grand Sorceress."

"You forgot Perfect and #1 in my class." I muttered, to which my father smiled.

'Wow' he thought 'My daughter at 16 has surpassed a level that not even grown wizards reach.'

Now my dad feels proud of me.

"You can't tell anyone." I told them with a straight face and crossed arms.

"Not even family?" questioned my mother, taking a step towards me, and I took a step back.

Heartbreak glowed on her face.

"Well, you see not even Teddy was supposed to know this information, let alone all of you so, no, you can't tell anyone."

"Why don't you want people to know that you're so accomplished?" asked Harry as I started hyperventilating again.

"Why didn't you?" I said before I pushed passed them, breaking into a run.

* * *

"I thought that you were completely positive that none of them were going to be chosen." I heard Harry yell as I stood around the corner listening

I'm surprised one of them hasn't sensed my presence yet and cast a muffliato charm.

Idiots

The first rule of being an Auror is you're supposed to cast silence charms around you. Wouldn't want someone to over hear your important conversations, no would you?

"We were. 100% sure, but these are matters we shouldn't dwell on." said Kingsley, easily lying

"How can we not dwell on this? Not only has Charlotte been chosen to compete in the Triwizard Tournament but we just found out that she, Al, Scorpius and their friends are Aurors!" explained Ginny "16 year olds in the line of danger on a regular basis."

"Well Ginny it's not that different from where we were at 16."

She sighed, "Hermione you know it's not the same."

"I know you are blind to Charlottes abilities due to the distance between you and her," Minnie paused, and there was this distinct tone in her voice, the vote of confidence and stability. "But Charlotte is one of the most talent students I've ever seen. I have no doubt in my mind Charlotte will not be hurt in anyway in this tournament and in reality I believe she can win. Now are all of you going to sit here and complain about how she outsmarted you or are you going to fix all of the wrongs you have committed."

"Wrongs?" questioned James

So not only were the adults here, but so were the kids.

Great

"You cannot honestly tell me you have not ignored not only Charlotte but Albus since they were sorted into Ravenclaw. I do believe the children are sorted do to their own personal ability, not the family name."

Man, Minnie was disappointed in them.

FUCK YEAH!

At the moment I wanted to do a little dance but someone had knocked into me and I feel in the wall beside me. I winced.

I really need to watch my surroundings

"What was that?" I heard from someone but I had lost all interest in paying attention to what was going on around the corner.

"Lucas?" I asked

"Yes, Charlotte? I really need to get to the library so if you don't mind." He pushed past me not sparing another glance at me.

"What's your problem?"

"What's my problem? What's my problem? You stood me up! I waited in the Great Hall all day and you never showed! Do you know how humiliated I was? My friends still haven't stop laughing at me, saying 'why would Charlotte Longbottom want to go out with you, of all people.'"

"Oh."

I forgot our date

Shit

Mega shit

Holy mother fucking shit

Uh, okay.

Let's go super Ravenclaw brain power.

Number 1 rule of getting someone to forgive you, allow them to simmer down and shower with regret.

"I'm so sorry Lucas! I had forgotten -"

Lucas cut me off, "So you forgot? That makes it so much better!" He started to walk off again, but I grabbed a hold of his arm .

"No I had, erm, family things to do. I really couldn't go, and I'm really sorry. Can we just start over?"

He looked apprehensive "What family things?"

"I can't really talk about it."

"Secret Longbottom stuff?" He smiled, easily forgiving me.

Jackpot

Man, I have skills.

Now just to keep it rolling...

"How about I make it up to you?" I questioned him "Do you have a date for the Yule Ball yet? I know it's not for another 2 months and I still have the first task and all, but I did really want to ask you."

"Do I have a date yet?" Lucas lifted his hand to his chin and paused as if he was thinking "Well Kiera Walsh asked me yesterday and I told her -"

"Look I understand if you have a date already -"

I was cut off by a kiss.

A single, glorious kiss.

And then he pulled away, too early I might add. "Yes, I would love to go to the Yule Ball with you."

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" I asked him, as I grabbed both of his hands

"When's the next Hogsmeade visit?"

"Well actually I was thinking about going right now." I said, pulling on his hand going in the same direction as my family was, but going left instead of right, not letting them know I knew they were there or letting Lucas see them.

"How can we go to Hogsmeade now?" questioned Lucas, stopping, tugging on my arm.

I smiled, "There are some perks I have with my last name."

"But how will we get off grounds? No student is allowed to leave the grounds unaccompanied by a teacher."

"Well we aren't going to go walk through the gates are we? No, we're going through the tunnels."

"The tunnels?" His face contorted, confused "But the only tunnels going to Hogsmeade were closed off just before the Battle of Hogwarts."

I tilted my head, crossing my arms stepping closer to him. "Not exactly.' I smiled, sheepishly "How do you think The Golden Trio used to get back to Hogwarts during the war? They used the one that went from the Hogshead to the Room of Requirement."

"You mean to tell me, that not are there are multiple tunnels running outside the castle but the Room of Requirement still exists."

"Ah so now you have caught up." I giggled "The one we're going through goes up into Honeydukes."

"How are you not excited about this like I am!" He explained "My dad had said that they were closed and that they were never opened again!"

"Well yes they were for awhile but since the Marauders discovered them, Harry thought that they belonged to the school and they should be re-opened, but honestly I think its so James and Lily could see him and Ginny..." I trailed off

"Wait what?" He asked

"Nevermind. You can't tell anyone the things that I tell you because then I would have to obliviate you."

"Obliviate me? How could you possibly do that?"

"Easy. The Minister of Magic has known me since I was born and taught me how to use the obliviate charm. Also it doesn't help that Co-Head Aurors are basically my uncles, one being my godfather and my godmother is the Head of Magical Law Enforcement."

Maybe pulling the family card once in awhile is good.

Maybe it will even make my family feel bad.

Here's to hoping!

"So you can't be touched?" He placed his arms around my waist.

"Basically. Now if you don't mind we have to be in the tunnel in less than 3 minutes and 45 seconds before the Aurors start their rounds!" I easily pulled from his grip and started to laugh as I ran down the corridor.


End file.
